livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firestream12
Im Leaving at 3o'clock in the morning to go to L.A. Hi tommorow if you leave a message on my talk page I might not respond quickly because im going to L.A. to visit my cousin and will come back on Sunday, so please wait until I reply back to you. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME Welcome to my TALK PAGE,if you ever leave a message PLEASE sign with 4~'s Thank You May Starclan light your Path! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki HI Hi Firestream! Welcome to the wiki! As you can see this wiki is small and is just starting up again. I can make you a charart if you want. Just leave me your cats infomation. Ask me if you have any questions. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Also, do you know how to make your siggie's background black? Just so you know, Ice Cave is know longer on this wiki. Now Spottedstar is leading it. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Charart Long or short hair. Spottedstar is working on the siggies. I'm not sure if she has finished or not. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Tell me if you want me to change it.Sorry, I forgot the white muzzle. I have trouble remembering things even when they are writen down right in front of my face. (Thats why I cant spell very well.) LEADER Yes you can be leader of thunderclan but right now the page is under construction so you cant join right now. And you can make a page about yourself just make sure to click on blank page when you make a new page. Never use a fanfiction starter page. Also, we need more members for project charart. If you are interested make a charart with the blanks on the page and put it on my talk page. I will then ask Spottedstar if you can join. (This is only if you want to.) You can make a picture of any cat you want to. I use paint. (From microsoft) And dont worry about annoying me. When you collored the cat in get another copy of the same blank you used to make the colored cat and paste it off to the side. Then draw a square around it with a different color than blak. Fill it in with the same color. Select the cat with he square around it (Put it on transperant selection) and move it on to the colored cat so the lines are matched up. color the eyes and erase the square. Sorry, I should have given this to you sooner. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) CHARART Remember to always name your charart (EX: Mosskit, Applefur) But anyway it was a good charart. You will be become an apprentice on this project and I will be your mentor. (There is only 2 people on this project so there is not much choice) Remember to color the charart's eyes two colors like this. Sorry it's so hard to see First you color the eye the darker color(EX: Dark Green) then you color the top left corner the lighter color (EX: Light green) and then you color the square right below the light color the same color. Follow these steps and show me blue kit eyes so I can see how you are doing it. sorry if the instructions are hard to understand. Just so you know we don't have all the charart blanks yet. We need leader, Med. cat apprentice, apprentice, loner. rouge, and kittypet blanks. If you could make some that woiuld be great. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You are making your kits too big. You need to use the blanks on the project charart page No, you were not doing it quite right. I made a picture so you can see what it should look like when it's done Show me another pair of kit eyes so I can see how you are doing it. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the eyes are fine but now your kit is to small. Now can you send me a gray she-kit with blue eyes. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great job! I think we can move on to warriors now. Show me a warrior charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good charart, but you need to work on how you do the stripes. The eyes also need some improvements. The outside of the eye is the darker color and the inside is lighter. Show me another picture of the cat you just sent me. If you don't understand my instructions just ask me to explane more to you. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE I am tryng to do Kittypets Tigerkill 03:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya fire thanks for complimenting! umm so is it CBA? O_o Sundawn o_O EYES The black part of the eye thats on the inside should be colored a dark color (Ex: Dark blue) the one dot that is shown as a small white part of the eye is the light color. (Ex: Light Blue) Hope that helps, ¶Icewish¶ , 14:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S The new charart was a better. I need to find a better way to do stripes so I can teach you. (I do tabbys the best.) This is what it should look like. Sorry I can't make it bigger. You need to talk to spotterstar42 about the siggie. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Copy the little eye I gave you and copy it to paint and zoom in on it. Well, on this wiki you need a different code. This one: FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki Don't worry, your sig will still show up on your other wikis.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You need a sig page! Make this Page: User:Firestream12/Sig, and put your Sig code on it. Then it should work.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry, but I wasn't clear. On your sig page, put this code: FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki Then put the other code I gave you in your prefrances. then it should work. Also, it's okay. I have nothing better to do, you're not bothering me a bit. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! No problem!Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) EYES I don't see any change in the eyes on the Tigerlegs charart. Can you try again sending the charart to me? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored to, but here's some news! I am in second place to Icewish with the badges and I changed my sig!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) no, I haven't finished it yet but I just started chapter 3. and I don't know why my messages are so big.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW, what does Fire look like? I want to make a kittypet kit charart for Firetream's past. (Acutally, I'm bored and I need to post up about twenty more pictures to earn a badge:))^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) yes, I'm finished. I put it ing the story.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with your story? Anyway, I just put my sig on my story, web of lies, and it made it REALLY big, so I undid it. I think my sig is making everything big.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm going offline now. see ya.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Now all you need to do is shade and highlight the charart. Spottedstar has a tutorial that you can see. Do the shading and stuff on Pixlr.com. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't you already have one? A little to much shading. This is what I would do. Your charart was still very good. I think soon I will ask Spottedstar if you can be a warrior. Can you try again one more time. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure id LOVE to be friends!Im on sure we can 00:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great charart! Now lets move on to deputys. Make me a deputy charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Amazing! Perfect on the first try. You need to work on the stripes a little though. I think thats all you need to learn. Before you become a warrior I think you should do Graystripes kit charart an get it approved. If you need help on it just ask. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna use this to talk to you from now on.. Hey its sundawn again and i got uour contructive critisisim i know it looks bad but do you have an idea to inprove it...? i dont use my siggie because i dont know what happened to it.. look 02:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) so i usually dont sighn or i do this ~*.Sundawn~*. okay, but it might take awhile, and I don't have the orange paint in microsoft paint.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, nut the orange isn't working and I can't get the heart on. you should ask icewish to do it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well, I love your trust in me:).(sarcasm). Well, I'm gonna write my fanfic for a bit.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How's this? How's it now? ¶Icewish¶ , 16:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I was being sarcastic because you already asked Icewish to do it even before I said I couldn't do it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah I'm on^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I sis make a charart for Waveclaw just now. He is a brown tabby. You can see it on the web of lies slideshow.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestream, for your next charart how about you do Firestar's deputy charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, he is a dark ginger cat. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestream firestream! Big news! I finished a web of lies! Go read it!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oil and watercolor brush. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Let me see it then. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to put it on the biggest brush size and make small brush strokes. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) After you are done with your charart get a blank, paste it to paint, make a red square around it, select it, put the select on transperant, and move the blank on to the charart so the lines match up. So it will help you with your charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 12:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on the charart! I can give you a different one if you want. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) R u on? Heya fire r u on? R u on Fire? O_o Sundawn o_O She really hasnt taught me anything yet i wish my mentor was Icewish she is more active Can you tell me what the shading tool looks like? busy I've been busy. Is Icewish on? 20:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I join the project charat? 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can you do Silverstreams warrior charart? ¶Icewish¶ , 22:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Look at Spottedstar's tutorial. It has it there. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Now just add the shadind on pixlr.com ¶Icewish¶ , 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a little less shading. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Now put it on the page to get it approved. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I think you can. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) errmm Thats the Dodge tool isnt it? O_o Sundawn o_O I made him up. ¶Icewish¶ , 15:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Firestream, do you know if Spottedstar is online? Just so you know, if your Silverstream chararts get approved you can be promoted to a warrior. (The thing is I'm not sure what the difference is between Apprentice, Warrior, and Sr. Warrior is.) ¶Icewish¶ , 20:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well O.K. But the point is you are going to be a warrior soon! ¶Icewish¶ , 21:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... Can I create my own Clan?????? And srry about my siggi- It isnt working rite on this fan website..... 21:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Where is the shading tool on pixlr???? 22:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hey, Firestream, do you know how to edit the templates Spottedstar makes. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I tried to contact her but she never replyed. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Tellme if the movie is good, and you will never catch up to me! ¶Icewish¶ , 22:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I found out how to edit the template thing. You copy the template name on to the search thing and you edit the page that pops up like you normaly would. You need to put in a code to add in users though. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Code O.K. Your code would be Firestream For the first part you put User: and someones username then you put there clan or tribe name after the little line thing. Tll me if I need to explane more. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Step 1: Copy template name you want to edit in search box. Step 2: Press the edit button on the template page Step 3: Type in code. Example:RandomPersonCatThing Step 4: Publish edit Step 6: Correct any mistakes. All clear now? ¶Icewish¶ , 00:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Click the Source button to see code. Make Brambleclaw's chararts ¶Icewish¶ , 00:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Long fur and darker brown for the tabby. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) How are you doing on Brambleclaw's chararts? ¶Icewish¶ , 15:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No I cant because I'm not an admin. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure :D :D :D :D 04:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) here's a suggestions for 3 names. Breezekit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit. 22:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit and Breezekit? 22:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) i think those are all good names. 23:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm Filipino. I also know Spanish. And yeah Bluesky's also FIlipino. Here's the codes for the polls and the dropboxes. Title choice choice choice choice {| class="collapsible collapsed" style="width: 100%; border: 1px solid black;" !bgcolor=":Color"|Text |- | I know. The hand thing is hard. :D 00:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't know how to do that. Also, I'm not sure where the story on the roleplay page is going... You should read it over because I added some stuff early on because I wasn't here for awhile... Also, I made Moon the Healer To-be, to be the next healer. But in your dream it said you would be next healer. I think Moon should die at some point :'( and Star had for some reason been trainig you, and saw you fit to become her next healer to-be or something.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) they might, but I'm not going to bother them now. Did you already make another page for roleplays? Anyway, That is a great idea to make different pages. I'm going to do that right now, but the signatures will all be blue instead of different colors. Also, I need to make a nomination page to see what all the active users think about me being admin on this Wiki. When I'm done with it, you can vote on it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I finished my admin request! Please vote on it, (but read it first, always read the contract before signing it, or you will end up living on the streets because they built a pyramid on your house! MWHAHAHAHAHA!)anyway, here's the link :User:Spottedstar42/ Admin nomination. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) (and no, I won't build a pyramid on your house if you vote yes:) LOL) Can't put a poll. That way someone can just change accounts and vote again. I'll change it so it's not my profile.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC)(ps. you also have to say your opinoin of me becoming an admin or bureacraut, like "Spottedstar deserves to be an admin becuse..." or "Spottedstar shouldn't be an admin because...". like I said before, I can't use a poll. Also, I know how to make a poll by myself. Also, I just remembered, do you still want me to redo your sig so it is like mine? I can do that now.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I can't make it with the hearts, I don't know how:(. But I'll try with th other stuff.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) SIG okay, since I couldn't do the hearts I did the emoticon hearts: <3. It looks like this: <3 Firestream <3warriors RULE! And if you like it, here's the code: Firestreamwarriors RULE! If you want anything changed, just ask :).^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) oh, here: <3 WARRIORS RULE <3 <3 WARRIORS RULE <3 hope it's okay now:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry, I can't help you anymore today. I'll work on it more tommorw.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure ill help! Im GREAT with making kit or warrrior names tell me what the discriptions are and ill help! =} O_o Sundawn o_O i am now. 19:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Watching a movie and editing. :DLigh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!!19:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? I'm ranked #4 on the wiki!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!!19:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you on???? Do you know if Icewish is on? 15:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker :) Of course! I finally got admin and bureacraut rights, so this Wiki is now under control!:):):):):):):)::):):):):):)(infinity happy faces)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 14:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestream! Hey Firestream, it's chinapro. ;) Just recently joined this wiki. Still gotta fix my siggie. xP 13:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay--you're still going to be on my BoltClan wiki though, right? xP lol I am chinapro2000. AKA Silverflower. Feed me. xP 15:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :'( Please read and comment on thisblog post.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) listen, we are starting to have vandal problems from being an advertised wiki (don't ask me how we got advertised. we are under warriors wiki in the advertisements and it takes you to a page i deleted) . The vandalizing isn't bad, but now we have a few new members, and with all the activity i'm afraid about leaving the wiki alone. Can you be this wiki's second admin? Just for awhile? I will be leavingon the 23rd, so i need your answer by then, okay? i should be back by the 30th or 31st. (stupid parents, summer means non optional vacations where you don't get internet connections :( )^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) you can, but don't burn my eyes out with bright colors :). I'm going to a beach house in north carolina. we don't have laptops and all our computers would be hard to carry. Thanks so much for helping me:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) there! now you have temporary admin rights^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ps. since i'm still on for awhile, want to roleplay on the frozen tribe page? Firestream, it's me, spottedstar42, but i'm not signed in. I am going to leave in about an hour, but i can't contribue because the wiki won't let me sign in. Please delete the Warriors page again. Wikia contributors keep making it over and over, and please warn this wikia contributor who created the page. Tell them if they continue to make that page, they will be banned. But don't ban anyone until they have had three warnings, with great power comes great responsibilitiy, young one. (:P LOL)Spottedstar42 never mind about my above message, i warned the contributor and delted the page, but if they keep making it just keep delting the pages and warning them. If they get to their thrid warning, please ban them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i will. Bluestar11796 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you.i look foward to serving.may not be around often,though.doin a lot these days. Spearwhisker 21:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks! thank you.i look foward to serving.may not be around often,though.doin a lot these days. Spearwhisker 21:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) i got the idea of the star on the leader from certain vid on youtube, where leaders have stars to represent how many lives they had left, but its easier to do just 1 star instead of up to nine. the raised leg was just to make it more authentic, i guess. the bulging belly on the queen is just to show that she's pregnant, but is otherwise a warrior.Bluestar11796 19:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) of courseBluestar11796 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, there, Firestream12! I've seen you on Warriors Wiki Chat! I'm ready to make a blank charart! See ya! Darktail432 alright! thank you! you're the best mentor in the world!Bluestar11796 13:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) well, i don't really need any help with stuff, so I don't really need to go on chat. Also, I'm kinda Anti-social and would have nothign to say :).Shinecloud 00:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Hi can you make me a charart that is a ginger she cat with piercing blue eyes and a white chest muzzle and paws? 00:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes. How do you get the userbox around your userboxes. Just wondering. Thanks! 01:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) We need to add Skyclan on this wiki as a clan! I'll be a kit named Falconkit! ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker for some reason the chat won't let me speak. Hmm...?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) nope, it won't let me chat.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) two paragraphs Okay, The prey-hunter blanks were approved, they have mouses in their mouths, Once the changes show in the brambleclaw chararts that shinecloud made (she/he blurred the stripes) i will CBA them, and yes you can hvae more than two I say apprentices can only have two at a time, warriors can only have three, and sr.warriors can have four. And the Deputy and leader can have four too. Since Icewish hasn't been active for almost a month, I asked her if she would mind if I made her an elder and made you my deputy. I'm also going to make an admin nomination page for you, because your adminship was temporary, but if people vote yes over no, you will be LOOOW's second admin.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) you can make dovewing's fanpage but I assigned Sundawn to the chararts if she is still active. Also, check out the frozen tribe's roleplay page, something cool is happening.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I made the page, this is the link. You need to fill it out, and the speech is optional.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought the leaders of the clans or tribes start the roleplay page. She also needed to join.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker colors oh yeah, I changed the background. I like this one better, and I needed something more like this because when I dscroll down the bottom half of the page dissappears but the words say and I couldn't read the words against the other background. can it stay?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Go on Warrior clan fanfiction, I wrote some thing on Riverclan roleplay!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker we should edit the roleplays on warriors fanfistion wiki! I just edited Thunderclan!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can u add Skyflight as cavekit on cloudclan, apprentice? ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I like the idea of Project: Fanpages. You can be leader, i don't care if i start out an anpprentice or not. You are now my deputy in project charart, too. I really don't think icewish is coming back.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) From Spotz hey, fire. i like your new avatar. Silverwhisker needs a new mentor, since icewish is now retired, i will take her on if you can't find anyone else. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) SureBluestar11796 20:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The chat doesn't work on my computer, remember? But anyway, did you see sbout making Bluestar a warrior soon?I fshe's a warrior, then we can make her silver's mentor, or just make silver a warrior, Silver was one of the first users to join this wiki when i rebulit it. Another thing i was thinking about was saying some people are "Senior LOOOWikians" who have over 500 edits. It wouldn't be anything special, It would jusst be someone for new users to ask advice of.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i'll do a project on Project fanpage, but it doesn't really seem like a project, all you do is put some info on it, make the poll code, then have someone do the chararts. Also, no one's been writing Fanfics latley. I have nothing to read, WAAAAAAAAA!:'(. ALso, Silver should make just one more charart before being a warrior. Anbf for bluestar, look at her ivypool charats! I stared at them for, like, ten minutes and couldn't find a thing wrong with them. She's getting prtty good. Also, you should roleplay for the tribe of frozen ice! CLoud and you just went on a journey to find Silver's missing kit.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Can i be Bluestar11796's apprentice on project charat? I could do whitewing!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) you should join this wiki about roleplay:Warriors Roleplay Wiki 03:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, what about Frostfur? How do I make her page, and how do i make the vote thingy?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Frostfur is in into the wild, she is a queen, lator on she is a elder. Go on Warriors wiki and type in Frostfur.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) am i an apprentice or warrior?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Do i shade Frostfur's charat because she is a white cat?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) k, are you my mentor now on project charat? I'll try to do it tomarrow.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) i am gonana do Crookedstar's fanpage.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) here is frostfur queen. My lines may looked messed up, but that is the way it is always going to be. Because of my computer. It is not use to this new stuff. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) LAPTOP! guess what, fire? I finally got my laptop! I'm typing this message on it, but it comes from my virtual homeschool school thing, so it's protected and every four minutes i have to call a parent in to type in the password. But, i convinced my dad to give me the passsword, so now i'm happy. I also fixed the menu on the top. But, alas, i can't do chararts on this laptop because they have a different paint that i'm used to and i can't figure it out. anyway, i'm happy.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) how is this one? It is hard to find other pale grays. She looks like a pregnet heatherstar. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) thanx Firestream, u r the best! :D ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) this is 1 of my dogs named Koda! ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) he is a mutt. We also have a old brindle boxer.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't go on chat i'm on the computer that chat won't work on, my friend won't giv eup my laptop:).^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't make any more edits! that way you can stay 999 edits forever :) hehe. Anyway, she (it's a she) is addictaed to a game on my laptop and sh ealways makes me feel guilty when i kick her off it. Also, I saw the Dogs roleplay wiki thing you have, before i started this wiki I wrote a six-book series of these books called, "The Pack" which is like Warriors, only they are more like tribes because there is only one other Pack, main pack is HopePack and the bad pack is DeathPack. It's acutally kind of interesting.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Firestream, I hope you don't mind but i plan to give the Crookedstar chararts to ShineCloud as an assment, she is almost rady to be a warrior in project charart. I think crookedstar would be hard because of his crooked jaw.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) HEy, i just noticed that you're name comes up on the welcome thing. do you know if there is a way we can change it so my name or both our names show up on it?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Your fan fictions are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss me? heyyyy firestreameh! im BAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK and i wanted to say sorry.im being stubborn and stuffs.so uhmm yeah 2days meh bday! N imma make an animation of your cat and post it on youtube ill probobly make a animation like about your cat in ur fanfiction...idk whut part so im gonna go start so tell spotteh im srry!. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ 16:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ACtive? have you quit the wiki? You seriously haven't been on a lot in forever. there's so few people who come around here anymore, and you are barely active anymore. You should edit more often or quit or something.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 05:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you please block this IP address? Hey, this person keeps on making dumb pages on this wiki. They're like research papers and stuff and aren't related to Warrior Cats. Something tells me this person is the same person on my wiki who calls herself "Budgiepaw." Anywats, can you ban her or him? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC)